


The Empty Lands

by evitably



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/pseuds/evitably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, seagulls are Dirk's only living friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Lands

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr fic, originally posted [here](http://doughtier.tumblr.com/post/33029730867), written for [treescab's art](http://treescab.tumblr.com/post/32928340291/things-have-been-kind-of-rough-for-me-lately-i).

The seagulls love you. They follow you every which way, both in your apartment and when you’re outside, and you throw breadcrumbs at them because the feeling is more than mutual.

They’ve taught you to play fetch when you accidentally dropped Cal out of the window and they brought him back to you. You’ve taught them to snuggle and cuddle and not shit inside the apartment.

You fly together, you and them, all over the sunken city, and when you land on a spot of land that still remains, they come down with you, filling the silence with their screeches and pecking at you until you’re shouting and chasing them, forgetting that you’re alone and that there’s nobody else.

Then you get tired and flop down on the sun-warmed earth, and your chest goes up and down with your shallow breaths. The seagulls come down after you and land on your hands and legs, careful not to tear your flesh. It isn’t long until you nod off to their cooing and the sound of the rolling waves, and the seagulls are not far behind you.


End file.
